Death Day
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: It's a year since Sharon Vineyard's death and Chris takes time to reflect it. Spoilerish so having read V.54 is advised.


AN: This idea came to me in the DC Wildest Speculation thread and I just thought I'd write out how it would have happened.

**lll**

Death Day

**lll**

Chris sat back on the lounge chair, her legs stretched out in front of her; the white bikini clung to her pale frame. Being a professional assassin meant rarely having any personal time and, as anyone watching could guess; those cat suits blocked the sun entirely.

She sipped the double tequila as she smiled to herself. Lying out in the sun had allowed her thoughts to fall away from the endless routine of death, extortion and other forms of debauchery to enjoy something else.

Today was officially a year since her "mother" had died.

Of course, had it been any other day, she'd never be the first to say just who was lying in that coffin as it was plunged into the darkness.

But that day was different.

**lll**

For instance, maybe if you asked her at the right moment, she'd tell you...

She'd smile at you, offer to buy you a drink and then she'd start her story her smooth voice beginning with, "I'll tell you for a price."

If you were a man, the white bikini with her voice and body language might lead you to believe that you were in for a great night. If you were a woman, or a more intelligent man, you'd ask, "What's the price?"

And then she'd smile and say, "I'll take your life." You'd laugh and eventually ask her to start about her mother's death. Then she'd carefully measure you up with her eyes and then start by simply saying, "I needed to get rid of a body."

**lllll**

He knew simply far too much when he had kidnapped one of... my associates; I guess I'll leave it at that. He tortured her nearly to the end of her life, but her will wouldn't give out. Just as we arrived after the agonizing wait of trying to locate her, we witnessed how she bit down on the man's hand and pulled the gun away from him, pressed it under his chin and pulled the trigger.

The blood everywhere was very distasteful; fortunately, we were far from where anyone else would have heard the gunshot. Well except for one idiot, that ran into the room unaware of our presence. But once he noticed, he did us the favor of disposing of himself.

However, the rat's body would have to be taken care of, the scene of the crime needed some cleaning up as well.

But that was easily under control.

I called over to my associate and he asked, "What is it?"

And then I said, "I just got off the phone with the Boss, and he's approved my plan. The private plane is ready. Do you want to come? We can make a real trip of it."

He looked at me, no change in his expression of course because he's just that type of guy, but he did say yes.

So that weekend we arrived at my mansion just outside of New York and, after I disguised and cleaned up the body to look like my former self, my associate and I did make a weekend of it.

_If your eyes are the size of dish plates at this point… it is completely normal. But do not think that he or I are necrophiliacs or anything of the sort. _

After setting up the arrangements with the county coroner, I made the press release that my mother was dead and a few days later finally showed my true self in public. It had been such a bother to always be wearing that mask. Skin was made to breath. And it would be doing a lot more of it now.

My associate decided that I could handle the rest myself.

The press was completely taken with me and I played them like a violin. While the preacher read a moving speech commemorating the dead woman's life, I laughed inside and masked any giggles with sobs whenever he uttered the name 'Sharon.'

I have always been an actress. In every life, I have been and will continue to be.

The press, no doubt, had a field day. Of course, they were itching for me to remove the black veil over my face so they could get a proper picture. But I was the one holding the bow.

Finally, came the moment I stood in front of them all. I caught a glimpse of my long time friend Kudo Yukiko and a slight sinking feeling came to stomach; I reflected that she had been a good friend but all things must come to an end.

I kept the veil on as I closed the lid on my mother's coffin. As you know, it wasn't my mother lying there, but her entity was.

I definitely felt freer than I had in years – nonetheless…

**lllll**

"A secret makes a woman woman..."

I looked at the woman next to me. She certainly told interesting stories.

"Er... interesting... but, ah, what was the name of the 'rat'?"

"Oh... it was... ah... what _was_ it... oh! Hondou, but I don't remember his first name." She shrugged, "He was a failure. Not the silver bullet I had hoped for."

Her response made me uneasy.

"Well, you tell interesting stories... er... what's your name?"

"Oh, beg pardon, it's Chris."

"Good to meet you, and-"

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

I gulped down my nervousness, "Ah..."

"I thought we could spend sometime together. After all, there's so much you still need to hear. And I don't know anything about you..."

_I'm just a guy, woman!_

"Ah, perhaps another time."

But then she smiled, pulled my ear to her mouth and whispered something.

And I thought, _well what could it hurt_. How could I have known that I would regret it very, very soon.

**lllll**

End.

Final AN: My theory, as hinted above, was that Hondou blank was the one buried in Sharon's casket. After all the burial was not long ago, on the timeline, and I believe Rena Mizunashi's first assignment (being trusted by the boss) was helping Vermouth while she was disguised as Araide. And then Hondou Eisuke's appearance doesn't seem as sudden. So yes, this slightly creepy gift is my present on Lurker Day.

Happy Lurker Day!


End file.
